Blood
by dna18
Summary: Hints of Mariah/Lee in first chapter... Hints of TyRa in second chapter... Hints of Mariah/Emily in third chapter
1. 1

Hey, Im Da naïve Angel but people call me D.N.Angel or just DNA! This is my first ff I'm posting so please review  
  
Diclaimer: Don't own nothing, except the idea  
  
=9:50am=  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
Mariah's wondering around the house, looking for her black undies. She had looked for twenty minutes for that thing.  
  
'Oh man, I have to find them... I need them in case...' She was thinking about her first ever date. She continued to search for her underwear. (A/N: In case you guys don't know what a black underwear is for, it means you want to have s... hehehe)  
  
"My first date with Lee starts in just... shit! In 10 minutes..." She yelled. Finally, she found one.  
  
"Yes... I found it." She looked to the floor. Just as she was about to pick the undies up, she bumped her head on the wall, hard.  
  
"Oh damn!" She cursed as she tired to stand up. She failed. She put her palms on the ground to support her. Just as she's doing that, she saw a little puddle of blood and fainted.  
Lee's POV  
  
"What am I going to wear? Where am I going to go? What is the best thing to say? Should I buy her a gift?"  
  
Lee was so excited. He had convinced Mariah to go a date with him. He knew Mariah likes Ray better than him, but time can work everything out right? And anyway, Ray wasn't a bit interested. He finally picked out something to wear. It was a beautiful black suit. It was about time to go to Mariah's place. He better pick a place to go. Maybe he should let Mariah choose the place.  
  
"Yes, that's it. The romantic restaurant near the beach." Lee looked at the time, he had 20 minutes till the big date. He wore his socks and shoes, put on his watch and grabbed his wallet to leave.  
  
He got to the flower shoe to buy Mariah a rose.  
  
"May I help you?" The manager said.  
  
"Umm, Yes. I was just looking for a bunch of pink rose." He knew Mariah loves the color, pink. 'She will love the flowers'  
  
"Oh yes, the pink roses are really fresh today. Here's your bunch. It's fifteen dollars.... thank you." The manager said as Lee handed her exactly fifteen dollars.  
  
"Thanks." Lee called out as he headed out the door with the roses.  
  
He walked to his car and got in. It was a 2 minute drive to Mariah's house. He still had a few minutes left when he got there.  
  
"Mariah? are you in there?" Lee called hoping for a reply. He waited for the door to open. A minute passed and still no reply.  
  
"Mariah? I'm coming in okay?" Lee said as he fetched for Mariah's emergency keys under the doormat. He unlocked the door and walked in. Lee freaked out when he saw Mariah lying on the floor, covered in blood. Her forehead had a little bit of blood as well.  
  
"Oh my god, Mariah." Lee was shocked of what he saw. He threw the roses and ran towards Mariah. He thought, 'What happened to my beautiful Mariah? Let's just take her to the hospit...'  
  
"BLERK, what's that smell?" Lee screamed as he scent a strong unpleasant smell. He scratched his head and thought, 'Umm, let's just call an ambulance so I don't have to carry her.'  
  
He picked up the phone called for an ambulance.  
  
~  
  
Lee was walking outside Mariah's room as Mariah is being checked up by the doctor. He was really worried. Although he didn't really like Mariah, he still cared for Mariah as a friend. He couldn't get any girls to go on a date with him and his final option was Mariah and she said yes. ((A/N: Sorry Lee fans.))  
  
Finally, the doctor came out of her room.  
  
"What happened to Mariah?" Lee asked with concern.  
  
~  
  
Mariah's POV  
  
"What happened to Mariah" Mariah heard Lee asked. She just woke up.  
  
"She only fainted." The doctor said to Lee as she rolled to the right side of the bed.  
  
"Why was there so much blood on the floor when I saw her then?"  
  
"Oh that... It was just her period. You know, menstuation flow ((A/N: How the heck do you spell it?))?" The doctor replied. "There's nothing wrong with her."  
  
'Oh no, he saw my period?' Mariah started to cry with shame.  
  
~  
  
Lee's POV  
  
"Oh thanks doctor." Lee said as the doctor was leaving. 'It was only her period... A WHAT? HER PERIOD?" He felt sick just by the thought of it.  
  
Lee was deciding whether he should go in or not. 'After all, she's my friend... I should go in. But then, there's nothing wrong with her so I might as well leave! But... nah, I'll go in!"  
  
Lee walked towards Mariah's room and looked up and saw the room number. Number 195. Signing, he went in and found Mariah sobbing.  
  
"What's wrong Mariah?" Lee asked suddenly remembered the smell of her 'blood'. 


	2. 2

"Nothing, please leave."  
  
"Umm... alright then, I'll leave you with yourself." Lee left.  
  
'How could he, he knows that I don't mean it.' She sobbed more.  
  
"Now I'll never have a chance with any guys if he tells everyone." Mariah cried more and left the hospital.  
  
~  
  
As she walked in the house, she saw the bunch of pink roses that Lee got her.  
  
"Oh, he got me these?" She said as she saw the puddle of 'blood'. She picked up some cloth, wiped the ground and dumped it in the rubbish bin.  
  
'My mum died when she gave birth to me. I don't know much about being a woman because my dad raised me up. Then he died when I was 9 years old.' She recalls in her head. ((A/N: I don't even know if it's true... Well, for this story, let's just make her past miserable... *smirks* I'm so not a Mariah fan.))  
  
~  
  
'Oh, I can't believe I done that to Mariah. I just left even when I know she wants me to stay... What am I going to do now?'  
  
"I know... I'm going to the Bladebreakers' to see Ray!"  
  
Lee drove to the hotel that the Bladebreakers are staying.  
  
'Umm, I'm here. Now what am I going to say to Ray? I cancelled the date with her? Or tell him the truth... Oh, the period business has caused me so much trouble.'  
  
He looked up to the sky and then he ran inside to the stairs. He ran upstairs to the eighth level and knocked on the door.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, when is Maxi and the Chief coming back? I'm starving Ray." Tyson complained to Ray for the thousandth time. "Max and Kenny had been out to get food for at least an hour!"  
  
"Tyson, calm down. They're coming soon. Meanwhile, what do you want to do?" Ray was starting to get bored. 'He's so cute.'  
  
((A/N: They are not together... well, not at this point. Ray has a crush on Tyson... But Tyson thinks of Ray as a friend.))  
  
"Umm, let's play..." Tyson thought for a second and made a move on Ray. "TICKLE TICKLE"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tyson get off already, I can't HAHAHAHAHA breathe *cough cough*" Ray started to laugh so hard that Tyson decided to stop. He lay on his back but he felt something coming to him.  
  
"Haha, arrrg... Ray!!!" Ray decided to pay Tyson back for tickling him. He started to tickle him. Tyson suddenly attacked back but Ray lost his balance and fell on the floor, right on top of Tyson. Ray put his hands on the floor, still straddling Tyson, pushed up. They stared at each other for a while, with silence. They blushed. Ray thought of kissing Tyson right there and then but suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Umm, Tyson, go get the umm. door... I think they're back." Ray said to Tyson, but still on top of him. 'Oh man... not again. That's the third time this week I tired to tell him that I like him, but failed.'  
  
"Umm, I want to Ray but you ar... you're still on top of me." Tyson said shyly. 'Man, he has been acting weird lately.'  
  
"Oh Sorry, umm... I'll go and get it then" Ray said as he got up to the door, with a tinted face.  
  
~  
  
Ray answered the door. 'At last Ray.'  
  
"Oh, Hi Lee. Didn't expect to see you. How's the date?" Ray greeted Lee.  
  
"Don't mention it. I will tell you when you invite me in." Lee laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Forgot. Here, come in" Ray said opening the door a bit bigger so Lee could go in.  
  
"Thanks. Hi Tyson" Lee said when he saw Tyson, on the floor.  
  
"Hi Lee. Wassup man?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. I just came to talk to Ray about my little problem with Mariah."  
  
"Doesn't everyone have a problem with Mariah?" Tyson said with sarcasm. Ray eyed Tyson warning him not to talk about Mariah like that when Lee's around. Tyson got the message and shutted up.  
  
"First, what would you like to drink?" Tyson said.  
  
"Don't worry. I just had a drink." Lee said to Tyson. Turning his head to Ray, he said seriously, "Let's go to your room to discuss my problem."  
  
~  
  
'Hmm, I wonder what's the problem.' Tyson wondered.  
  
As Ray and Lee enter Ray and Tyson's room, Tyson put his ear to the door, trying to listen to what they are saying.  
  
"Well, I was getting readied to go to Mariah's place today. When I got there, she was lying on the floor, covered in blood. I called the ambulance and went to the hospital. Then the doctor told me it was only her period. When I got in her room, she seems to know about it. And now, every time I see her, all I could remember is the blood and the terrible smell."  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped wide opened. 'Oh my god.'  
  
~  
  
She went in her room to change her undies and stuffed some tissues so the blood wont leak out. She took her wallet and went to the chemist.  
  
'Should I get it? If anyone saw it, I'll be so humiliated.' She picked up the little box without looking and went to the empty counter.  
  
"Umm, little girls aren't allowed to buy these sorta things." The woman said.  
  
"How come? I got my 'p' already ok?" She sort of shouted and everyone turned to look at her. She blushed hard.  
  
"Your what? You got a packet of condoms and you are trying to make excuses right?" Mariah looked at the packet that she took to the counter. It says 'Condoms'. She was so embarrassed. She felt someone tapping on the right shoulder. She turned around and saw Max and Kenny standing there.  
  
~  
  
"Your what? You got a packet of condoms and you are trying to make excuses right?" Max and Kenny heard the counter lady said to Mariah. They walked towards her. Max tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Mariah. Why are you getting cons? How's your date?" Max blurted.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry, I got the wrong packet." Mariah said to the counter lady and walked out with Max. Kenny followed, trying not to participate in the conversation.  
  
"So Mariah... What's wrong?" Max said changing expressions as he saw the look on Mariah's face. It was rather, depressed than embarrassed.  
  
"Oh nothing Max." Mariah said as she ran fast to her house.  
  
"Weird, don't you think Chief?" Max said as he turned around.  
  
"Yea, weird. Umm Max, I think Tyson is really mad. We're out for almost two hours. Let's get back before we it gets dark."  
  
"Right..." Max said, still thinking what Mariah has been up to.  
  
~  
  
"So I guess it was her first time having her period, so that's why she fainted. She's really scared of blood remember? Once, when we were little kids, we were playing, and I accidentally fell and cut my knees. It bled and she fainted at the sight of blood." Tyson heard Ray said to Lee, still inside the bedroom.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tyson answered it. Max and Chief went in. Lee and Ray came out of the room, just finished talking Lee's matters.  
  
"I saw Mariah in the Chemist today. She was trying to buy condomsmphhh..." Kenny tried to cover Max's mouth in time but failed because Max finished saying the word, 'condoms'.  
  
"She wasn't, she was just trying to get herself some pads." Tyson blurted out.  
  
"Tyson... how did you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"I have my ways..." Tyson said, trying not to sound so suspicious.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I just have to tell them." Lee said signing.  
  
So Lee told the rest of the team (Except Kai) about Mariah.  
  
~  
  
'Oh, embarrassed two times in a day...' Mariah walked in her house. 'This is soooo not my day.'  
  
She picked up her phone to call her most trusted friend. She dialed the number.  
  
'Well, I guess I can tell her, she's my bestest friend after all.'  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice on the other side of the phone. Mariah analyzed it and realized it was Judy's voice. Talking about Judy, Mariah suddenly remembered Max and what happened in the Chemist.  
  
"Hello? This is Judy speaking."  
  
"Oh, sorry Judy. This is Mariah. I'm looking for Emily."  
  
"Oh hi Mariah. What's up?" Judy said. "Can you hang on for a sec while I transfer the call to Emily's room?"  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
A minute later, Emily's voice was on the other side of the phone. "Hey Mariah..."  
  
"Hey Em. I have a problem..." 


	3. 3

Emily rushed to 'Pan park' to meet up with Mariah. She was five minutes early. 'Wonder what's up with her?'  
  
"Em." Emily turned her head to see a totally depressed Mariah.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened m'riah?" Emily went over and hugged her best friend, then released her so she could speak.  
  
"Umm..." And Mariah starts telling Emily her story.  
  
=half an hour later=  
  
"So I was *sob* at the counter... getting lectured from the counter lady... *sniff* getting accused from buying you-know-what... *cough* with the you- know-what in my hands..." Mariah told Emily, who is still listening patiently.  
  
"Everyone in the chemist saw it all... And worst of all... Max and Kenny saw the priceless expression on my face." Mariah finnished it off with the long conculsion.  
  
Emily rubbed the pink-haired girl's back. "Mariah, it's ok. It is. If Lee was your true friend, he wouldn't tell anyone. I know he isn't the type of guy that would tell everyone..."  
  
"You think? It's so embarrasing."  
  
"Don't worry, you will feel better. Now what you have to do is get some... pads..."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Alright then, I'll go get it for you, how's that?"  
  
"Thanks Emily, you are truely my best friend."  
  
"Do you want to stay over tonight? So we can have a little chat? I didn't catch up with you for a long time already. With all the work and stuff to do for the All-starz, I really don't have time." Emily said, hoping Mariah would stay with her tonight. 'I know she won't hang herself or anything, but Im her friend and I have to make her feel better.'  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks, I'm glad you asked Em."  
  
~  
  
"That must be really humiliting for her..." Max said.  
  
"I guess..." Tyson agreed. ((A/N: If you're wondering where Kenny is, he is working on his laptop, in his room. Oh and by the way, he shares a room with Max. Kai has his own room.))  
  
"So what was the con business all about?" Lee asked, suddenly remembering that Max said something about buying herself something from the chemist.  
  
"Oh ya... I saw her in the chemist in the afternoon, when we were getting food for Tyson. She was in the counter, holding a pack of strawberry flavoured cons... so I decided to greet her. When I was there, she was arguing with the counter lady that she had her p's. The lady thought she was making an excuse to buy the cons so the lady was telling her off..." Max explained.  
  
"Oh man, I really feel sorry for her." Ray said.  
  
"Uh ha." Everyone else said in unison.  
  
~  
  
=Eight at night=  
  
"So what's up lately." Mariah asked, sitting on Emily's double bed, with Emily.  
  
"Oh... Eddie and Kevin... *Cracks up* made up..." Emily laughed.  
  
Mariah joined her laugh too. 'Wow, Kevin and... Eddie? hahahaha, who woulda thought...'  
  
"Oh, so that's where Kevin was the whole time."  
  
Then Emily continued, "Oh... and I have a crush. Guess who?"  
  
For Emily, she doesn't love alot of people. She only loves her parents, which, sadly, passed away ((A/N: Hehe^^, let's make her past miserable too)), she also loves her best friend, Mariah and her new crush, Max.  
  
"Max?" Mariah said.  
  
"How did you know?" Emily said suprised.  
  
"By the way you look at him. When I mention his name, you go all tingly inside right? And whenever he is around, you act strangely."  
  
"Man, it shows right?" Sigh.  
  
=12 midnight=  
  
"I think we should sleep now..." Emily yawned as she glanced over at the big red clock on the wall.  
  
"Yea... where you wanna go tommorrow?" Mariah yawned as well.  
  
"I don't know. Just hang out or something."  
  
"Yep..." Mariah hopped on the bed, snuggling in the blanket. "I'm sleeping now... Goodnight."  
  
"Night." That was all Emily said before Mariah fell aslept. 


End file.
